Kiss-Friend
by Zokashime
Summary: "Ada rasa ingin marah terhadap Aomine, namun ia tak tahu untuk alasan apa. Juga rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak tahu alasan itu."


_**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warn: OOC, Boys Love, Typos, dan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **AOKAGA**_

 _ **Kiss-Friend by Me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ada rasa ingin marah terhadap Aomine, namun ia tak tahu untuk alasan apa. Juga rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak tahu alasan itu."**_

MATA sejatinya untuk melihat. Mungkin mengatup jika sedang istirahat atau hal lainnya. Tapi saat ini, Kagami dan Aomine menutupkan kedua mata bukan karena hal yang penting dan bermakna ataupun sengaja. Mereka hanya sedang bertautan bibir, mengecap sesuatu yang tidak berasa, tidak pahit seperti kopi maupun manis seperti susu. Namun, dalam pikiran keduanya rasa itu lebih nikmat daripada kombinasi kopi susu.

Aomine menghisap lidah, Kagami menahan napas.

"Nhhhh! Sialan!" umpat Kagami setelah lepas dari tautan bibir Aomine. "Lo, kalau lagi main lidah jangan digigit, idiot!" sentaknya. Dia meringis merasakan sakit dan perih.

Aomine tidak terlalu peduli, ia hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu keluar dari salah satu toilet yang diikuti Kagami setelahnya.

"Minechin, Kagachin, kalian satu toilet berdua?" Tanya Murasakibara yang tak sengaja memergoki, memasang wajah malas namun butuh jawaban untuk pemuas pertanyaan.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kagami," jawab Aomine enteng, melewati Murasakibara berlalu begitu saja menjauh.

Rasa tidak suka terpatri di wajah Kagami ditandai dengan alisnya yang saling bertautan. Mengutuk Aomine yang kembali ke kelas tanpa dirinya. "Tsk!" decaknya, bingung harus menjawab apa ketika tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Murasakibara. Ia menggaruk kepala, matanya jalang ke mana-mana.

"Um." Murasakibara hanya berdehem sebelum masuk ke dalam Toilet, meninggalkan Kagami yang sedang berwajah kaku.

Pemilik manik crimson hanya menghela napas. Kemudian ia menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Apa susahnya menjawab 'iya', tidak ada yang aneh kan karena dia dan Aomine adalah laki-laki, kecuali Aomine perempuan, maka patut dipertanyakan. Tapi, Seketika wajahnya berubah Teflon, dan ia menyesali kenapa pula harus dipikirkan.

Dengan wajah bodohnya, ia menghadap cermin yang tertempel di atas wastafel. Melebarkan mulut dan megeluarkan lidah memeriksa gigitan yang terasa perih juga ngilu. "Sialan, Aomine!" decaknya kesal. Koyakan itu lumayan dalam sampai menimbulkan sobekan. Ia sempat berpikir kenapa mulutnya terasa asin, ternyata rasa darahnya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada hal penting lagi yang harus dilakukan di toilet, ia enyah untuk kembali ke kelas. Berjanji tidak akan mau berbicara dengan Aomine, dan berjanji akan pulang sendirian ke apartemen. Berjanji…

"Bakagamiiii," teriak Aomine sembari berlari dari kejauhan.

"Apaan!" katanya, hampir tersungkur oleh tabrakan Aomine jikalau dia tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Aomine tersenyum lebar. "Nih, tas lo," menyerahkan salah satu tas yang ia bawa dari kelas, dan dengan polosnya Kagami menerima lalu menggaetkan di pundak.

Tanpa omong, Aomine merangkul Kagami dan dipaksa supaya berjalan cepat. Setelah mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah salah satunya menghentikan kaki. "Aho, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Kagami baru menyadari sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Pulang," jawabnya satai.

"Hah!?" Kagami menyerngit. "Memang udah waktunya pulang? Lo mau ngajak gue bolos lagi!?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terlalu keras tepat di wajah Aomine yang berdiri malas menanggapi ketidak tahuan Kagami.

"Sana masuk kelas aja sendirian, nanti juga bakal ditemenin setan," jawab Aomine sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kagami.

"Oi, gue serius, Aho!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Aomine ketika ia berhasil menyetarakan langkah.

Aomine mengorek telinganya yang berdengung, sebenarnya malas menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Kagami, tapi apa boleh buat jika itu bisa membuatnya diam. "Kita pulang awal, bodoh."

"Pulang awal? Memang ada apa?" Kagami kembali melanturkan Tanya yang masih membuatnya bingung.

"Mana gue tahulah!" jawabnya sewot.

"Ahomine, lo kan tadi yang di kelas, bego!"

Aomine memutar bola mata bosan, rasanya ingin mencium bibir Kagami yang naik turun lincah itu supaya tidak berisik. Kendatipun ia tak menjawab, tetapi Kagami tetap mengikuti langkahnya di samping.

Sebenarnya bukan karena apa-apa ia tidak menjawab, namun dirinya sendiri saja tidak tahu alasan kenapa kelas dipulangkan lebih awal. Karena saat sang ketua kelas –Midorima Shintarou– baru mengucapkan kata "Kita dipulangkan lebih awal–" dia sudah berlari duluan keluar kelas dengan menggondol tasnya dan tas Kagami yang kebetulan ada di mejanya.

"Kalau udah sampe apartemen gue mau tidur," gumam Kagami lelah dan resah melihat Aomine yang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya, bahkan tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Jika saja ada selokan, Kagami akan mendorongnya saat ini juga.

"Lo nggak boleh tidur, dan nggak boleh pulang, Baka."

Kagami menoleh, tak menyangka gumamannya direspon. "Memangnya kenapa? Lo mau ke mana?"

"Mau ketemuan sama cewek SMA sebelah, yang kabar-kabar punya dada gede," jawabnya, mengembangkan cengiran yang sama sekali tidak Kagami sukai. "Dan lo harus temenin gue."

Kagami mempercepat langkahnya, tetiba malas melihat wajah Aomine.

"Oi, Baka!" Aomine mengejar. "Lo nggak mau temenin gue," tanyanya.

"Gue ngantuk, idiot. Memangnya kenapa kalau nemuin dia tanpa gue, lo mau pamer, gitu? Nanti lo mesra-mesraan gue yang nonton, lo remes-remes dadanya gue yang nonton?" tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Aomine, Kagami sudah kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Aomine menggaruk kepala, membalik badan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Kagami, mereka sama-sama menjauh. Aomine menekan tombol hijau di ponsel yang masih ia genggam tanpa menghentikan arah tujuan. _**"Halo. Baka, gue perginya sebentar, kok."**_

" _ **Lama juga nggak masalah. Hati-hati."**_ Secara tidak sadar Kagami menghela napas sangat dalam setelah sambungan terputus. Ada rasa ingin marah terhadap Aomine, namun ia tak tahu untuk alasan apa. Juga rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak tahu alasan itu.

Menyusuri jalanan dengan pikiran yang menggerogoti, sebagian mimik wajah khasnya tersiram sinar matahari siang. Peluh tumbuh di sekitar pelipis, ia mempercepat langkah.

Hanya tujuh menit yang ia butuhkan untuk sampai di bawah atap apartemennya, atau lebih tepatnya apartemen berdua dengan Aomine. Ia cepat melempar tas yang penuh dengan buku paket tak berguna, kemudiaan menjatuhkan diri di sofa tanpa membuka sepatu.

Setelah sekian lama, ia merengkek pada diri sendiri, mengeluh walau dalam hati. Rasa tercekat di kerongkongannya sudah tidak tertahan karena haus, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar bergerak. Bahkan, mengambil benda di dalam saku seragam pun enggan. Dan ia ingin mengamuk karena sedari tadi ponsel itu selalu bergetar membuatnya geli.

"Halo," jawab Kagami pada akhirnya dengan suara lemas.

"KAGAMICCHI, DI MANAAA-SSU~"

"Tsk, Kise!" Mengumpat, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

"AKU LIHAT AOMINECCHI SAMA CEWEK CANTIK, MEREKA PELUKAN, MERE-"

Klik! Kagami menon-aktifkan ponselnya seketika. "Sudah tahu," gumannya. Rasa kesal tak beralasan yang sudah lumayan ia hilangkan dari kepala lagi-lagi kembali mengisi.

Berdecak berkali-kali, kemudian ia bangkit dan menuju dapur siapa tahu mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan untuk pelampiasan.

Dan, "Ukh!" Kagami meringis seusai menegak soda yang menjadi pilihan. Diletakkannya kaleng minuman itu segera. Lalu memeriksa lidahnya yang terasa panas dan perih. "Aomine, bangsat!" Hardiknya. Kebiasaan manusia satu itu jika sedang berciuman selalu saja lidahnya yang menjadi korban.

Kagami menarik kursi makan yang paling dekat, kemudian ia duduk sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk dilihat.

Mereka memang sudah sering atau bahkan sudah rutin melakukan ciuman-ciuman tak mendasar seperti ini. Baik Kagami yang memulai, ataupun Aomine yang memulai.

Ia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, yang pasti saat itu mereka berdua menemukan sebuah vidio di youtube dengan judul _**kiss-friend**_. Dalam vidio tersebut menjelaskan bahwa suatu persahabatan itu sangat penting dan utama.

Sahabat dalam artian yang sesungguhnya adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu bahkan di saat diri sendiri pun tidak tahu. Dia bahkan lebih paham dirimu dibanding orang tua sendiri, karena ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diceritakan dengan orang tua tapi bisa diceritakan dengan gamblang pada sahabat.

Untuk mengapreasiasikan hal itu, bagi siapa pun yang mempunyai sahabat dan menurutnya pantas makan boleh berciuman satu sama lain sebagai tanda erat. Maka, Kagami maupun Aomine, karena mereka tahu, bahwa meraka sudah bersahabat dari TK sampai saat ini, tanpa pikir panjang, atau memang keduanya tidak punya pikiran, langsung mengaplikasikannya detik itu juga sehingga menjadi ketagihan dan menjadi sesuatu yang rutin seperti makan.

Mungkin dengan kata lain, mereka tidak menghentikan _**kiss-friend**_ karena memang nikmat, sesuatu yang tak bisa dihindari. Ada berbagai syaraf dan hormon dalam tubuh yang berfungsi sesuai mekanisme kerjanya. Begitu juga berciuman; ada hormon yang berperan di dalamnya yang menyebabkan timbulnya rasa nikmat, senang, enjoy, juga ketagihan.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Kagami terperanjat kaget hampir jatuh dari kursi. Rahangnya sakit karena tidur tidak menempat. Ia menguap lebar, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pm. "Oh, si kampret itu pulang juga," gerutunya. Dengan seragam yang masih melekat, ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu.

Ting tong!

"Iya sabar, sialan!"

Sembari berdecak sebal, kening berkerut. Ia membuka pintu, dan...

"Lama amat!" Protes Aomine.

"Masih untung gue bukain pintu." Ia tidak mengerti dengan wajah berseri-seri Aomine. Dia protes tapi dengan senyum. "Lo kenapa?" Tanyanya kasual.

Aomine mendorong pintu sehingga menutup, lalu melepas sepatu, dan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir Kagami yang belum mengatup sepenuhnya. "Gue punya pacar dong," katanya setelah itu.

"Oh." Responnya bersamaan dengan ia berbalik memunggungi Aomine.

"Hah, 'oh' doang, Baka?" Susul Aomine, merangkul Kagami. "Lo nggak seneng gue punya pacar?" Tanyanya.

Menyingkirkan tangan Aomine di pundaknya. "Biasa aja, selamet," akhirnya. _**Bangsat!**_ Umpat Kagami dalam hati. Sungguh, bukannya ia tidak senang atau tidak suka. Tapi apalah namanya, perasaan ketika Aomine mengatakan dia punya pacar serasa ada yang hilang. Sebenarnya ia ingin tersenyum tapi mulut malah merespon sebaliknya.

" _ **Thanks**_ , Baka." Aomine berujar girang sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sejak saat itu, Aomine lebih sibuk dengan ponsel daripada bermain game dengan dirinya. Aomine lebih memilih kencan daripada bermain basket dengan dirinya. Aomine lebih memilih makan diluar daripada memakan masakannya.

"Aomine, lo di mana? Katanya jam lima mau pulang, kita mau main basket, kan?" Celoteh Kagami melalui ponsel, satu tangannya sibuk mendrible bola.

"Batal, ya. Besok lagi aja, gue masih ada urusan."

"Sama pacar lo lagi?"

"Iya, sama siapa lagi, Baka."

Kagami melempar bola kuat ke pinggir lapangan. Bukan karena kesal terhadap Aomine, tapi dengan keadaan yang semakin rumit, yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Dia suka kesederhanaan. Mengucap dan bertindak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Terlalu konyol dipahami, jika ia tidak suka berbagi Aomine dengan orang lain karena alasan Aomine adalah sahabatnya.

Hari ini berlalu begitu saja, dan sama aja. Bermain basket dan berakhir di atas tempat tidur. Ketika ia memandang Aomine yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersangkut di pinggang dan tetesan bulir kecil air di tubuhnya. Berpikir, Aomine sudah melakukan apa saja diluar tanpa dirinya.

"Lo ngeliatin gue," ujar Aomine yang mendekat.

"Nggak, gue ngeliatin pintu kamar mandi."

"Bohong." Aomine menjitak kepala Kagami, dan mendekatkan wajah. Menutup mata ingin merenggut bibir di hadapannya. Namun, yang ia dapat sebuah tolakan. Tangan Kagami yang menahan. "Kenapa?" Aomine menaikkan alis.

"Males."

"Lo kayaknya selalu menghindar sekarang, bahkan ini yang keempat. Lo nggak mau _**kiss-friend**_ lagi?" Aomine mengajukan pertanyaan serius.

Kagami tak menanggapi. Jangan tanya alasannya, ia sediri pun tidak paham. Dia biasa saja, tapi ketika bibir Aomine sudah mendekat, langsung terbayang bagaimana Aomine mengatakan jika dia sudah mempunyai pacar, begitupun refleks tangan Kagami yang menolak.

"Lo marah sama gue?" Aomine mengajukan tanya selanjutnya.

"Karna?"

"Mana gue tahu, makanya gue tanya, bodoh."

"Mendingan lo pake baju dulu, atau gue plorotin handuk lo."

Aomine berdecak, tapi tetap mengikuti saran Kagami. Jangan dikata dia tidak mempedulikan tentang ini. Tentang Kagami yang selalu menghindar. Oke, mungkin itu akibat kesalahannya, karena ia selalu membatalkan janji bermain game ataupun basket. Tapi itu pula yang menyadarkannya, bahwa seorang Kagami Taiga jauh lebih penting.

Kagami mempunyai nilai plus karena bisa bermain basket, game, lebih dari wanita. Bisa begadang semalaman, bisa diandalkan, dan yang paling penting karena mereka sama-sama lelaki.

"Baka, jangan marah sama gue," kata Aomine manaiki ranjang dan tidur di samping Kagami.

"Marah tentang apa? Gue nggak marah."

"Gue udah nggak kencan sama dia."

Kagami berbalik menghadap Aomine dari posisi yang sebelumnya membelakangi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya senang sama seperti saat mereka berciuman.

"Demi lo."

"Hah?"

"Alasan kenapa gue kemarin sore nggak datang ke lapangan."

Kagami hanya menanggapi datar, perasaannya lebih baik. Mendekat, ia mencium bibir Aomine yang tidak lama medapat balasan.

 **END**

 **Absurd. Oke, setidaknya rindu terhadap pasangan tercinta ini sudah terealisasikan. Dan sudah mengeliminasi sebagian pusing akibat UTS yang belum selesai. Betewe, epepen sepi banget akhir-akhir ini, fanfict AoKaga apalagi.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Salam AOKAGA,**

 **Zoka**


End file.
